Unexpected
by RiverRapids
Summary: During her task to retrieve a gift for Yahiko, Kaoru finds herself with the attention of an unexpected man.


Kaoru watched as her friends gorged themselves on the western barbeque that they insisted they try. Lately there had been more western style influences appearing around the country and while some things she held appreciation for, such as the steam-powered locomotive and the camera, the food she found a particular distaste for. She carefully counted out the money for the meal and placed it on the table vowing never to return, she much prefered the traditional food and atmosphere of the Akabeko.

The young woman elbowed her young apprentice in her attempt to vacate the booth. "Watch it Ugly!" Yahiko exclaimed as he grasped at his side.

"Still not strong enough to avoid Jou-chan's assaults." Sanosuke taunted as he paused in his eating. Yahiko fumed and proceeded to try and stab Sano with his chopsticks. Sano avoided the attempts and turned to Kenshin who was watching Kaoru quickly exit the building. "What's up with her she barely even ate?" He asked the rurouni, who shook his head.

"This one does not know what is bothering Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied before standing, intending on following after Kaoru.

"Maybe you should let her have some time to herself." Sano told Kenshin between bites. "She has been quite busy teaching lately, she probably just needs a break." Kenshin found himself conflicted as he looked between the door Kaoru had exited and his friends. After a brief internal debate he returned to his seat though he continued to glance at the door.

Kaoru sighed as she walked along the road, observing the people who passed her by. She could hear a man on the road preaching about religion and attempting to hand out Bibles to those passing by with little success. Resolving to avoid that portion of the street, she turned down a side road narrowly avoiding a man carrying a bundle of silk with a woman and child by his side. Kaoru deflated slightly as she looked after the family.

Recently, the spark she felt when she interacted with Kenshin had vanished. Kaoru didn't delude herself into thinking that it was a sudden occurrence either. Kenshin had been living with her for the last four years and while for a brief period their relationship seemed to be moving forward. Kenshin finally stopped calling her Kaoru-dono and was showing her far more affection than he had previously. Kaoru was trilled that her feelings for Kenshin were returned, then suddenly it was like none of the months that Kenshin had seemingly courted her existed. He resumed his closed politeness and left Kaoru wallowing in confusion.

Since then her feelings for the man had withered away, though the pain of the obvious rejection still flared up in her. She was growing older and she wished for a husband and family. She thought Kenshin was the person she would accomplish that dream with but it wasn't to be.

She stopped as a group of musicians began to play nearby. She closed her eyes and listened as they played a fast paced number that had people dancing happily. She smiled as she watched the small children laugh and play while their parents observed. But when the musical number turned to something slow and slightly melancholy Kaoru knew it was time to move on to her destination.

The blacksmith was a place Kaoru thought she would never frequent for a sword, especially since the Meiji-era outlawed them, but Yahiko had learned nearly everything she could teach him and she wanted to celebrate that. She had debated on what to gift her apprentice with for some time before deciding a reverse-blade sword similar to Kenshin's. It would give Yahiko more protection than a bokken and he was definitely strong enough now to wield the weight of the metal sword.

The blacksmith greeted her immediately and produced her order. "A wedding present for the Battosai I presume." A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Karou turned slightly to find the Wolf of Mibu standing behind her. "Hopefully you've had a real sword commissioned." The man continued as he reached for a cigarette.

"It is a reverse-blade sword for my apprentice Saito-san." Kaoru replied tensely. "Kenshin and I are not engaged in any type of romantic relationship and that will most likely be how it stays." Kaoru looked over the man once again before turning to address the blacksmith that had returned with the blade. Kaoru looked over the blade carefully to be sure it was made to her specifications before paying the man.

"The Battosai is blind." Saito stated as he followed Kaoru toward the door. "A woman who is strong, not just in physical strength, but in the ability to forgive one's past transgressions no matter how horrific, is rare."

"If you believe me to be brokenhearted over a situation that will never change you are wrong." Kaoru retorted fiercely as she exited the blacksmith only to whip around to fully face Saito once outside. "Do you think me a fool chasing dreams of a child?" Saito's lips quirked into a small smirk as he glanced at the fiery woman in front of him. Did the Battosai know his woman had decided she no longer belonged to him? She had grown into quite the woman in the past few years and Saito was not the only one to have noticed.

"A few years ago I would have. But now you have matured far past that point." Saito replied approvingly. The woman blinked up at him as he stepped closer. Saito reached toward her and nudged the wrapped sword to the side. Kaoru felt her breathing become shallow as the man in front of her gazed at her intensely. "I will never be a man that is easy to get along with." Saito informed her. "But you will never know the uncertainty that you faced with the Battosai."

Kaoru knew she should push the man in front of her away. They were not quite as familiar as their current physical closeness suggested but the faint hint of cigarette smoke mixed with a spicy masculine scent had Kaoru slightly weak in her knees. Kaoru always knew she would find a man that was strong but the deadly man in front of her had never crossed her mind and she had entertained the thought of Sanosuke for a brief period, and that ended as quickly as the thought appeared when she was reminded of his gambling and mooching.

Saito observed as Kaoru unintentionally leaned into him. He moved quickly as his moniker, the Wolf of Mibu, suggested and covered the young woman's lips with his own. Kaoru pulled back in surprise and stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. A brief moment passed between the two and Saito thought she was about to flee when Kaoru reached up and tugged him down for another kiss. Saito easily maneuvered them into the shadows beside the blacksmith as he caressed her tongue with his own. He reluctantly broke the kiss and was pleased to see a light flush covering Kaoru's face.

"Saito-san," Kaoru breathed out as she reached up to press her fingers to her lips. There wasn't a spark like she had felt with her unrequited affection for Kenshin, this was not even a spark. It was so much more that Kaoru couldn't describe it."

"I am not blind Kaoru. I wish to court you with the intention of you becoming my wife." Saito told her. The Battosai had his chance with the fierce woman in front of him and threw it away. He watched as Kaoru's eyes widened at the proposal and he waited. He was a patient man, he had seen her potential upon meeting her but thought it a lost cause with Kenshin Himura standing in his way. He felt Kaoru draw herself together and he returned his full attention back to her.

"I accept your courtship." She informed him confidently. Kaoru found herself intrigued by this man. She knew he had once led the third squad of the Shinsengumi and was known as the Wolf of Mibu but other than that he remained a mystery to her. But as Saito allowed himself to smirk at her and capture her lips once again, she believed that she could come to love this man.


End file.
